Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to video encoding and decoding technologies of a method and apparatus for compressing a high-definition video. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for padding a pixel value at the edge of a coding unit group so as to perform effective encoding/decoding when encoding/decoding a video.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, social anxiety caused by crime such as indiscriminate crime against unspecified people, retaliatory crime against a specific target, crime against the vulnerable in society, etc. has increased, and thus there is a need for development of various apparatuses and systems for security. Particularly, security cameras (CCTV) are utilized as evidence for a crime or are used to identify a criminal, and thus demands of the nation as well as demands for personal safety increase. However, due to the limited circumstances in transmitting or storing the obtained data, definition degradation occurs or the data is stored as low-definition video. In order to use a security camera video in various ways, a compression method capable of storing a high-definition video with low data consumption is required.
Generally, in video compression technology, video encoding/decoding is not performed on one entire video, but performed by partitioning the video into blocks having a size suitable for encoding/decoding. An encoding/decoding unit having a size suitable for video characteristics may enhance encoding performance.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.